


暴雨

by haimianren



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 现代校园
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haimianren/pseuds/haimianren
Summary: [索路]他们冒着大雨回家，然后做爱。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 7





	暴雨

路飞和索隆穿着校服衬衫，天气阴得正下着大雨，两个人躲在车站，衣服都淋透了往下滴水，暴雨一直没停还越下越大，把地都浇的冒烟。  
索隆站在一边拧衣服上的水，路飞拉着长声说，“索隆——”  
索隆手没停下，也没抬眼瞅他一眼，就张开嘴应了一声。  
路飞又叫，“索——隆——”  
索隆被叫的受不了，抬头看他，然后两个人的嘴巴和嘴巴就贴上了，路飞把伸过来的头挪开，扯着嘴角看索隆，说，“我想和索隆亲嘴啦——”  
索隆的衣服也不拧了，他皱着眉伸手搓了下自己的寸头，看了眼望不到头的雨幕，还有那场看起来不会变小的雨。他伸出一只手把包放到头顶，一只手扯了路飞的手，两个人就这么冲进了密集的雨点。  
他们冒着大雨回家，从头顶到脚尖都湿透。  
两个人进了屋衣服胡乱脱，扔了满地，路飞光着屁股跑进了浴室，关门之前还探了头喊索隆快点进来啦。  
索隆一边弯腰把衣服捡起来一边答应着，他把衣服都扔到洗衣机里，外面的大雨还噼里啪啦的下个没完，然后他也赤着脚进了浴室。一开门就被路飞拿着花洒喷了一脸水，眼下有疤的小孩还尼嘻嘻笑得开心，气得他冲上去使劲搓那小孩的头。  
他们搬了两个矮小的板凳面对面坐着，两个人也不嫌累的伸着手互相给对方洗头，路飞伸手往索隆的鼻头上抹了一坨泡沫，又索隆被报复性把头发造型成了刺猬。用温度合适的水把泡沫冲掉，两个人在雾气氤氲中叠着坐进了不大的浴缸，浴缸水放的太多，两个大男人坐进去后温热的水沿着瓷白的缸壁溢出来不少，水流蜿蜒着流进地漏，两个人发出了叠成一声的舒服叹息。  
索隆拍了拍泡成一滩的路飞，把泡的晕乎乎的他从浴缸里捞出来，甩了块干净的毛巾到他脸上，自己围上毛巾，光着脚走出浴室，一开门就踩了一脚地上的水渍。他抬起脚看了一眼，沉默了一下去拿拖把把地擦干。  
他靠着床边坐在地上，等着路飞拖着滴水的头发出来，他向来这样，明明头发也不长，但总是不愿意擦干，每次都要坐到索隆的怀里等着对方隔着毛巾揉搓他那头柔软的黑发。  
今天也没有意外，只有暴雨和阴沉的天空不同以往，空气湿润得可以拧出水来，梅雨季节叫两个学生在雨水营造的虚假密室里共处一室。路飞头上搭着刚刚使用完的毛巾，坐在索隆的怀里歪了身子去够放在一边的薯片，湿漉漉的头发扫过索隆的脸，然后又被索隆掰正坐好，路飞抓着那袋原味薯片，撕开包装后咔哧咔哧的往嘴巴里塞，还记得给正在为自己擦头的索隆嘴里塞上几片。  
那袋薯片快见底时，路飞的头发也干得差不多了，他扭过身又凑上去贴索隆的嘴唇，嘴巴里还有薯片的碎片，索隆用手盖住他的脸把他推走，皱着眉看他还在咀嚼的嘴巴，那嘴角上还有薯片的盐粒。  
“索隆——我还想要亲亲嘛——”  
于是他把他拎上了床，压在他上面去亲他的眼眉。他去啄他眼下凹进去的疤痕，亲他闭上眼睛后的眼皮。路飞伸手圈住了索隆的脖子，把两个人的距离缩得更短，然后去咬他的喉结，牙齿轻轻的合上，然后又换上舌头去舔，他能感觉到索隆的喉结一滚。  
索隆去贴路飞的唇，严丝合缝，伸了舌头去探那张刚塞满薯片的嘴巴，口腔里是薯片的香味。他一抬眼就能看见路飞睁着圆滚滚的眼睛看他，于是他上手捂了他的眼睛，鼻腔里都是浴室那瓶香波的味道。索隆去摸他练得薄薄的胸肌，手指掐住乳首又轻轻的捏，指尖绕着乳晕轻轻得打转。路飞收了收手臂，把索隆拉得更靠近自己，他能靠腹部感受到对方的体温，他又把腿缠到对方的腰上，自己主动加深了这个吻。  
分开之后路飞吐着还没收回来的舌头，抬眼去看压在上面的人，暴雨下得不停，噼里啪啦的水珠弹在窗框上的声音大得吵耳，可是路飞还是听见索隆的嗓子眼里啧了一声，然后就感觉到对方的手指探到了自己的穴上要往里钻。他有些不舒服的挪动了下屁股，又凑上去叼索隆的下唇，拿舌头去舔他口腔里的软肉，透明的津液沿着嘴角流到了脖子。  
没过一会路飞就感觉到那换上了索隆的东西抵着，他听见索隆喊他的名字，说他要进去了。于是路飞又扒得紧了一点，说，“嗯。”  
屋外的雨小了，透明的窗子上有水珠汇成一缕缕的水流蜿蜒，窗子上浮了一层雾气。路飞看着雾气有点走神，他想伸手指去画个小人，然后就感觉自己要命的地方被顶了一下，他嘴巴里冒出一句舒服的声音，又去搂索隆的脖子。刚刚洗完澡冷下来的身体又开始发热，他把头埋在索隆的肩膀，用鼻子去闻他后颈的味道，另一边耳坠摇出的声音和肉体与肉体撞击的声音一起传到耳朵里。路飞从嗓子眼里黏糊糊的冒出舒服的音节，又去舔索隆没戴坠的耳垂，把索隆的脖子搞得都是他湿漉漉的口水。  
他听着索隆声带的振动，还有那些舒服的叹息声，感觉下面撞击的频率又快了几分，自己东西在索隆的小腹上摩擦，要命的地方被盯着撞击，他把自己缩得紧了一点，贴得离索隆更近了一点，闭上眼睛开始小幅度的颤抖，然后和索隆一起到达了顶峰。

路飞感觉屁股里有东西在流，身上也又出了汗，他面色泛着点红，感觉浑身又黏了起来，肚子也咕咕得吵着饿，于是他随着心意地大字瘫在床上，吐着舌头吵吵饿。他推了推抱着自己的索隆，又艰难得伸手去够旁边的零食，还没勾到就被索隆夹着带去了浴室，路飞手脚不安分的开始乱动，还喊着自己饿了要吃东西！但最终还是又被关进了水雾氤氲的小间浴室。  
随便冲了两下的两个人坐在床上套着衣服，索隆穿了条内裤就开始给一直没停吵着饿的路飞找吃的，索隆抬眼看了眼窗外，“雨停了，彩虹出来了。”  
路飞眨了眨眼睛，说，“真的诶，好好看啊。”然后又低头去啄了索隆一口，露了张笑得见牙不见眼的小脸。


End file.
